Snow always melts
by Ellatheviking
Summary: Snow is a normal 19 year old studying to be a history teacher, and has a glowing passion for Anime. On day she falls into the world of Naruto. brace yourself for a story full of action, bromance, and awesome jutsu's! and there might be some romance there also, hidden somewhere.. ;) U. Itachi/OC rated M 'cause language and possible Lemon later (IF I feel like it) :p first story


summary:  
Snow is a normal 19 year old girl studying to be a history teacher, and has a glowing passion for Anime. Oen day she falls into the world of Naruto. brace yourself for a story full of action, bromance, and awesome jutsu's! and there might be some romance there also, hidden somewhere.. ;) rated M 'cause language and possible Lemon later (IF I feel like it) :p first story ^^

Chapter 1, pilot

Spoken/normal p/o/w

thoughts

Naruto world:

the sun was shining on konoha village. Ninjas were getting their new missions, the students of the academy were studying to become Ninjas, Civilians were doing civilian stuff, genins were busy taking the chunin test, and Hatake Kakashi... well, kakashi was reading porn...again. And no one could have guessed what would happen on this fateful day.

_awesome line is awesome_

real world:

Snow walked over the street, almost getting hit by a car.  
"Monkey balls!" she screamed, and jumped out of the way, flipping of the driver in the process. Pulling her shoulder length hair back behind her ear, she continued walking, muttering words, and if you were so lucky that you would pass her at that moment you would probably hear something like; ...fucking...could...died...made me...monkey balls...

Turning at the block, she almost bumped into a person coming the other way, and while evading the breathing obstacle, she could see the huge watch on the side of the building

"Oh shit!" she swore, and started running. she was late! so very, VERY late! SNow was closing up on an area with constructing work. jumping over the yellow tape that was yelling out (not literally) "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" receiving grunt and yells from the workers.

"hey lady, you're not supposed to be doing that! You could get hurt!"

"Don't worry, I'm a professional," Snow yelled back, although her mind was telling her; No, you are not a professional, you, are just plain retarded!

As she ran, she also saw a hole appearing, Right. Fucking. In. Front. Of. Her!

"Well fuck", she said as she reached the hole, which was pitch black, going too fast to be able to slow down.

Might was well go down with style, she said to her self. she jumped up, and as she descended down into the hole she yelled;  
"THIS IS SPARTA"!

_this is madness!_madness?_THIS_IS_SPARTA_

Mitarashi Anko was breathing hard as she stared at her former sensei, of whom was smiling back with amusement. She had tried to end them both together with the secret jutsu he himself had taught her,but it was a clone! how had she not realised this earlier!?

Orochimaru chuckled, "kukukuku", before walking up to her, and pinning her to the tree.

"trying to stop me are you?" he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling the side of her face.

he was about to say something else, when suddenly, CRASH! he wiped his head around, only to be met by the sight of a young woman in weird clothing.  
"Monkey balls!" the girl yelled, before catching sight of Orochimaru and anko in quite the suggestive position, him pinning her against a tree, holding her arms above her head. She blushed, turned her head away from the couple.  
"erm...sorry 'bout that... *cough cough*... didn't mean to intrude or anything... please, do continue doing...erm.. whatever it was you were doing... *cough cough*... I'll just, ah, leave..." she stuttered, slowly pulling away from the two shinobi.

"Now, what do we have here?" the snake sannin smirked, looking the woman up and down. She was quite pretty, blond hair down to her shoulders, deep blue eyes, and a fit body. he licked his lips. this girl could be fun to play with.  
(?) shuddered under his gaze, blushing again as he licked his lips. this made him chuckle again, and was about to approach the girl, when Anko trashed a bit in his grip, reminding him that she indeed was still there, and that he also had a plan to carry out. It was obvious that the girl was no ninja, so he didn't have to worry about her attacking him while his back was turned. So he turned back to Anko and said in a low voice, but loud enough that both Anko and the newcomer could hear;  
"whatever you do, do not cancel the exam. i have a few pawns in the exam, and i am quite anxious to see how they will do." He turned back to the blonde, and said with a smirk; " i would have loved to stay and play with you for a while, but unfortunately, business is calling. I am quite sure that I will see you again. Until then, goodbye."  
His body sank into the tree, and he was gone befor Anko could grab him. She was about to follow when the blond woman in front of her gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes revealing that she had figured out something, whatever it was.

"Now then", Anko said with poison in her voice, "who are you ,and what the HELL are you doing in the forest of death!"


End file.
